


Passing The Time

by flowerofsin



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alleviating boredom after a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time

Echoing through the abandoned warehouse, the crack of gunfire could be heard before two men emerged from the building, their feet hitting the pavement noisily. One turned to fire a round at the blond that poked his head around the door, the bullet missing its mark as he ducked back inside. His partner groaned as he tried to pull the shard of ice from his throbbing upper arm. Despite the sun hanging low in the afternoon sky, the area above the pair darkened as clouds gathered. The men were buffeted by strong winds that hindered their flight. It was all they could do not to be swept across the empty lot as rain began to pour down upon them in a torrent leaving them sopping wet.

The armed man cursed as he turned to point his weapon at the Contractor that closed in on them from behind. To his surprise, he found his gun useless, the mechanisms within it frozen. The cold crept up his body from the frozen concrete, immobilizing him as he gave a final scream. The man nearby watched in horror as his partner was turned into an icy human statue before he frantically tried to free his feet stuck to the ground as November 11 approached him. The blond's calm demeanor as he drew closer was as unnerving as everything else.

The man held out a trembling hand toward November 11 as though to placate or ward him off. "Look, I'll give you whatever you want," he said, desperate to save himself. "Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it. Just let me go!"

"Sorry, I've got a job to do," the blond said.

"B-But wait. You guys are rational, right? Doesn't it make more sense to just take the money, especially if-"

"It would be more bothersome for me if I didn't finish the assignment," November 11 interrupted to say. He gazed at the man as his body stiffened at the climbing chill. By the time the sound of April's boots had nearly reached the other Contractor, the man before him was frozen solid.

"Shall we go?" November 11 said over one shoulder before sliding his sunglasses back in place. April nodded and headed off alongside him, a light grip on July's hand.

 

Back at the hotel, the trio waited for instructions as to their next job. July was in one of the bedrooms of the suite, his hand against the window as he scanned the area idly with his talent. April was sitting on the couch, bending forward toward the six-pack of beer to pluck one before she leaned back, crossing her legs as she relaxed. Golden eyes were soon drawn to the other end of the couch where November 11's body was wracked by a fit of coughing. He glared at his cigarette in disdain.

"Why does one's obeisance have to be so troublesome?" he said before drawing the cigarette back between his lips with a frown.

"Speak for yourself," April replied as she opened the can of beer with an audible pop. "I have no problem with mine." She tilted the can up to her lips before frowning slightly. "I'm not so fond of it when it's warm, though." She sighed, remembering how it had been sitting in the warm car while they were taking care of business.

April's eyes widened slightly as the can became cool within the circle of her fingers. She looked to her side to see her comrade leaning over, a finger against the bottom of the can and a smirk on his face. April chuckled briefly. "You are pretty useful to have around," she noted.

November 11 sidled closer, grasping a can from the low table. The contents cooled within the metal cylinder at his touch. "I like being a man of many talents," he said, the cigarette still dangling from his lips. He took a last drag off of it before stubbing it out in the ashtray nearby.

The pair sat drinking in silence until April broke it with the refreshed sound she made after finishing off her can. She set it on the coffee table before leaning over to remove her high-heeled boots. She sighed in relief as she slipped them off of her feet. November 11 watched her wiggle her toes out of the corner of his eyes, light glinting off the polish on them from the fixture above.

"Sometimes I hate those things after being in them all day," April remarked.

"Why wear them, then?"

"A girl has to look her best." She smirked as she gave him a side-long glance. "You should know as well as I do that there's a price for every benefit."

The blond made a sound of agreement. He eyed her for a few moments before slipping off of the couch and moving to kneel before her. April gave him a curious look before interest crept into her eyes at the sight of him grasping one of her feet in his hands, his thumbs pressing into the sole.

"Oh, a foot massage," April said, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable as her eyes slid shut. "Just what the doctor ordered."

"I've been told I'm rather good at this, so I figured I'd offer my services to a lady in need" he said.

April began to relax against the back of the couch as he worked. "Mmm, thanks, partner," she said before cracking an eye open. "But there has to be some ulterior motive for this."

Massaging hands began to work themselves up April's calf. "Well, to be honest," the blond trailed off. His hands used more caressing motions as they traveled upward

April chuckled, the sound rumbling in her chest. "You're not getting attached to me, are you?" She gazed at him from under her lashes, golden eyes shining.

"Of course not," he denied, a smirk hovering on his lips, "but we do have a lot of time to kill before tomorrow, so to speak."

April's smile widened as his hand slid up her inner thigh as he moved to loom over her. "Well as long as it's only that, I can't say that I mind." An arm moved to cup the back of his neck before she pulled him downward for a kiss.

It has been said that Contractors are devoid of proper feelings, which is at least partly correct. If it would seem to some that November 11 was a generous lover by how he made his partner's body arch and writhe with the movements of his hands, or that April was by the way she later clenched around the blond to make him gasp, those people would be wrong after a fashion. Contractors know little of generosity and more of selfish practicality. To give pleasure to one's partner is to encourage them to respond in kind. So there was little unusual in how their bodies moved in concert on the couch, sweat beading on their skin to glisten in the overhead light. There was nothing unexpected in how painted nails dug into pale flesh or how a hand gripped a dark-skinned thigh as April undulated beneath him, the sound of low moans filling the room.

And if they laid together entangled on the couch afterward, it wasn't anything more intimate than waiting for their hearts to stop racing before rising to take a shower and wash the evidence of a pleasant distraction away. Even if April's head rested above her partner's heart, idly listening to the pounding of the organ within its cage. Even if slender fingers carded through teal hair as November 11 gazed up at the ceiling thinking of nothing in particular as his leg slid absently against hers.

End


End file.
